Harry Ares Malefoy
by Nymoue
Summary: Que serait-il arrivé si Harry Potter aurait été élevé par Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy comme leur propre enfant. Et s’il n’était pas envoyé à Gryffondor, comment serait-il ?
1. Prologue

Disclamer! Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. L'histoire est traduite. L'auteur s'appelle Kattis Potter Black. Aller lire ses fics.  
  
Résumé!  
  
Que serait-il arrivé si Harry Potter aurait été élevé par Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy comme leur propre enfant. Et s'il n'était pas envoyé à Gryffondor, comment serait-il ?  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Quelques semaines avant le drame qui devait se produirent chez les Potter, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy revenaient vers le bon coté et répudièrent Lord Voldemort. Ceci dut avoir quelques répercussions sur le mauvais caractère de Lord Voldemort. En devenant leurs ennemis, ils n'étaient pas au courant du plan macabre du Seigneur des Ténèbres à propos des Potter, donc le drame n'aurait jamais pu être éviter.  
  
Les Dursleys, la seule famille qui restait à Harry fut aussi assassinée. Malgré toutes les circonstances, ce fut les Malefoy qui eurent la garde de l'enfant. Ils l'élevèrent comme leur propre enfant et il fut le seul dans l'histoire des Malefoy à avoir les cheveux noirs.  
  
Alors que Albus Dumbledore se rendait au manoir des Malefoy avec le jeune Harry, il rencontra Lucius et Narcissa, qui justement promenaient Draco. Ils n'avaient aucun problème dans le fait de garder Harry, mais ils furent très surpris quand Dumbledore leur demanda s'ils pratiquaient toujours la magie noire malgré le désistement des rangs des mangemorts. Car, tout de même Harry Potter était le Sauveur.  
  
Un mois passa et tous les membres de la famille Malefoy avaient accepté Harry comme l'un de leurs. Pour sa protection, on demanda qu'on change son nom. Lucius et Narcissa avaient inventé un canular qui disait qu'ils avaient adopté Harry de parents en Amérique qui étaient morts pour que personne ne pose de question indiscrète sur son passé.  
  
Il était connu sous le nom de Harry Ares Malefoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Neuf ans plus tard  
  
" Dobby ! Va dire à Harry et Draco que leurs invités arrivent bientôt." Cria Lucius à son elfe de maison.  
  
" Oui, Maître" Après avoir dit ça, il disparut. Peu de temps après, il se tenait dans l'ouverture de l'une des chambres des jeunes maîtres.  
  
" Maître Draco, Maître Ares."  
  
" Que veux-tu?" demanda Harry en riant de l'elfe.  
  
" Les invités arrivent monsieur"  
  
" Bien, fous le camp!" dit Draco en recommençant à ignorer Dobby. L'elfe partit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard Harry et Draco descendaient voir Lucius.  
  
" Père ? " dit Draco alors qu'ils s'approchaient.  
  
" Draco, Harry " répondit leur père en les voyant.  
  
" Père "  
  
" Draco, Tu ne dois absolument pas oublier d'appeler ton frère Ares. Car si par malheur, à cette fête ou à Poudlard, on venait à savoir qui il est, nous ne serions plus tranquilles. Tu m'as compris, tu ne veux pas que tout cela arrive à Harry ? "  
  
" Non père. "  
  
" Bien, maintenant Harry profite de ton après-midi, je suis désolé que ta fête d'anniversaire soit retardée de la sorte. Mais ta mère et moi devons aller en France."  
  
" Je sais père, ça ne dérange pas. Merci."  
  
Plus tard à sa fête d'anniversaire Harry ou plutôt Ares, car c'est ainsi qu'il se faisait appeler, essayait de se tenir loin de Pansy Parkinson qui avait le béguin pour lui en ce moment. Elle jouait comme à cloche-pied avec lui et son frère. Un jour s'était l'un, et après c'était l'autre. Les deux frères ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup.  
  
" Draco, tu dois m'aider !"  
  
" Oui, Ares, tu rêves. Je NE veux pas Pansy après MOI."  
  
" Je t'en prie!" supplia Harry.  
  
" Attend, je crois savoir ce que tu peux faire. Va voir Crabbe et reste avec lui. Tu sais qu'il fait tout ce qu'on lui dit et que Pansy reste loin quand il est là."  
  
" A mon dieu, merci"  
  
" Tu m'en dois une, maintenant."  
  
Le lendemain, les Malefoy arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross.  
  
  
  
À suivre !  
  
. 


	2. La Rentré

Disclamer!  
  
Tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K Rowling. L'histoire, quant à elle, est l'oeuvre de Kattis Potter Black.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Le lendemain, les Malefoy arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross.  
  
" Non, mais regarder tous ces moldus ! Pourquoi le train ne partirait pas à une autre place. Vraiment, ils sont si . . . faibles ! dit Harry vraiment ennuyé. Comme tous les Malefoy, Harry n'aimait pas les moldus.  
  
" Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, fils" répondit Lucius qui souriait à son fils adoptif. On pouvait être sûr en examinant le père qu'il était extrêmement fier de son fils.  
  
Lorsque la famille Malefoy furent rendu à la plate-forme 9¾, Narcissa et Lucius dirent au revoir à leurs enfants et les laissèrent partir. Harry et Draco montèrent dans le train, cherchèrent un compartiment vide et bientôt ils furent assis confortablement l'un devant l'autre. Les deux étaient très heureux d'aller enfin à Poudlard et Draco le montrait ouvertement.  
  
" J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître le professeur Rogue. Père dit qu'ils sont de vieux amis. Il va sûrement être de notre coté. " dit Draco excité, mais Harry quant à lui parut soudain un peu soucieux.  
  
" Seulement si on est à Serpentard".  
  
" Mais de quoi tu parles? Tous les Malefoy ont toujours été à Serpentard, alors arrête de t'en faire comme ça ".  
  
" Oui , mais je suis un Potter par le sang."  
  
" Et puis ? Tu es Harry Ares Malefoy, tu entends ça MALEFOY. Tu as été élevé comme un Malefoy et tu en aies un fichu bon. Ce n'est pas pour rien que père te préfère."  
  
"Pas encore Draco, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Père ne fait pas de favoritisme."  
  
" Penses ce que tu veux, je sais très bien que tu es le plus doué d'entre nous. Tu es aussi beaucoup plus puissant. Mais de toute façon qui s'en souci."  
  
" Ouais, c'est vrai ça, qui s'en souci. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber ou t'abandonner."  
  
  
  
" Moi non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, arrête de t'en faire à propos des maisons. Si tu deviens un Gryffondor, je demanderais au chapeau d'y être envoyé aussi. Mais n'oublies pas, tu es un fourchelangue, alors tu VAS être placé à Serpentard!"  
  
" Merci, tiens regarde là-bas, c'est Crabbe et Goyle."  
  
" Pas vrai ? Je suis plus capable de les sentir ces deux-là."  
  
" Soit gentils, père a besoin de leurs pères pour certaines raisons et ils ne sont pas si pires que ça"  
  
" As-tu déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi stupide qu'eux?"  
  
" Bien non . . . "  
  
Peu après les deux frères Malefoy furent rejoint par les deux autres grands gorilles. Mais après une heure ou deux, ils commencèrent à s'ennuyer. Ils décidèrent donc d'explorer les autres compartiments.  
  
Aussitôt, le groupe tomba sur un garçon aux cheveux roux, habillé en loques et ils en déduirent que s'était un Weasley. Harry décida d'effrayer le pauvre gars en hissant comme un serpent. Le jeune garçon sursauta et regarda terrifié l'autre gars devant lui. Mais il le reconnut immédiatement comme étant Ares Malefoy. C'était dur à croire qu'il n'avait que 11 ans, car Harry semblait avoir un an ou deux plus vieux, avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts et des muscles un peu trop développer pour son âge. ( pas que c'était laid, mais juste un peu étrange quand on connaissait son âge). (n.a : ce n'est pas moi qui décide des propos)  
  
" T-u es-est u-un f-fourchelangue A-Ares M-m-ale-foy !" bégaya le rouquin.  
  
"N-non, e-e-ss-pè-cce d'id-d-iot " se moqua Draco. Harry sourit à son frère et se retourna vers le garçon effaré.  
  
" Oui, et ça te fait quoi? Tu dois être le fils de cet amoureux de moldu Arthur Weasley. Facile à reconnaître avec tous les même cheveux et sans mentionner les vieilles robes longues et répugnantes que vous portez " dit Harry avec du dégoût dans la voix. Il se tourna alors vers Draco  
  
"On aurait pu penser qu'ils auraient appris à ne pas avoir plus d'enfant qu'ils ne peuvent se le permettre, regarde juste comment la famille Weasley a tourné! Tous des amoureux de moldu et ils ne peuvent même pas se permettre d'habiller leurs enfants " Draco ricana et maintenant les cheveux du garçon n'était pas les seuls à être rouge, son visage était cramoisi et déformé par la colère.  
  
"Espèces de Mangemorts, vous n'avez aucun droits!" cria-t-il. "Mon père serait capable de vous détruire mais il n'est pas comme ça lui"  
  
"Comme si ça nous intéressait, *Scarus*!" dit Harry en pointant sa baguette magique d'un geste las sur le jeune Weasley qui criait de terreur en se voyant disparaître peu à peu. Draco et les deux gorilles qui ne comprenaient rien aux jérémiades du rouquin, regardait simultanément Harry et l'autre garçon. Ils avaient une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage et attendirent les explications de Harry.  
  
" Il se voit seulement disparaître tranquillement et ressent un peu de douleur, j'ai vu ce charme dans l'un des livres à père cet été. C'est un charme de magie noire mais ce n'est pas illégal ni dangereux. Ça ne peut pas être retracé, et personne ne saura jamais que je l'ai essayé sur lui." Maintenant Draco souriait et finit par dire.  
  
" Tu sais Ares, tu lis trop et tu connais trop de magie pour ton âge, mais c'était trop bien ! Regarde sa face!" Sur ce, ils quittèrent le compartiment.  
  
Quand le voyage fut terminé, on leur dit de descendre et de se rendre aux barques qui allaient les mener jusqu'à Poudlard. Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu penser à quoi que se soit, c'était le temps de la répartition!  
  
" Kane Marie" appela le professeur McGonagall. Une fille blonde qui semblait très nerveuse se rendit jusqu'à la chaise et mis le chapeau. Après quelques secondes le chapeau cria " SERDAIGLE" et la table commença à crier et applaudir alors que la fille courait vers eux.  
  
" Malefoy Ares" fut le second nom que le professeur cria. Harry fit un pas en avant, cachant de son mieux le célèbre sourire des Malefoy. Il déposa lentement le chapeau qui lui couvrit les yeux.  
  
"Hmm, tu es plein de courage, pas un mauvais esprit non plus, pas mauvais du tout, tu es loyal, et oh ! Tu as besoin de faire tes preuves, mais où vais-je te mettre." Dit le chapeau  
  
"Serpentard" répondit Harry attendant que le chapeau cri le nom de la maison.  
  
"Tes parents étaient à Gryffondor et Serdaigle, tu sais "  
  
"Non, ils étaient à Serpentard. Les personnes qui m'ont donné la vie ne sont plus mes parents maintenant".  
  
"Très bien, mais je dois dire : GRYFFONDOR!"  
  
La Grande sale devint très silencieuse. " Un Malefoy à Gryffondor ? Mais il n'y avait aucune émotion visible sur la face de Harry. Mais alors que Harry allait se lever, le chapeau cria : "SERDAIGLE" maintenant Harry avait l'air surpris, mais ce ne fut pas terminé car le chapeau cria encore:  
  
  
  
"POUFSOUFFLE " et quelques secondes plus tard:  
  
"SERPENTARD". Harry ne pouvait en prendre plus et demanda au chapeau qu'est- ce qui se passait.  
  
" Tu es l'héritier des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et tu fais partit de toutes ces maisons."  
  
"Je ne pense pas" dit Harry, Il enleva le chapeau, se dirigea vers le directeur et demanda : " Par le diable, qu'est-ce qui se passe professeur? Le chapeau est complètement sonné. Il dit que je fais parties de toutes les maisons et que je suis un héritier ou quelque chose dans ce genre."  
  
"Monsieur Malefoy, tenez-vous à l'écart pour le moment pendant que les autres élèves se font répartir et après cela je vais tout vous expliquer"  
  
"D'accord"  
  
McGonagall recommença à appeler les élèves. "Malfoy, Draco". Draco fit un pas en avant, ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir. Mais le chapeau cria "SERPENTARD" avant même qu'il ne touche sa tête. Il regarda son frère pendant qu'il se rendait à la table de l'ancienne maison de ses parents en espérant qu'elle deviendrait aussi celle de son frère.  
  
  
  
À Suivre . . . 


	3. Pouvoir ?

Disclamer!  
  
Tous les personnages de la saga HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling. Quant à l'histoire, elle est de la composition de Kattis Potter Black ! Aller tous lire ses histoires.  
  
Résumé!  
  
Que serait-il arrive si Harry avait été élevé par les Malefoy qui l'auraient traité comme leur propre fils ? Commet serait-il après toutes ces années ?  
  
Merci à tous les reviewers !!! Voici quelques petits mots.  
  
Majandra (2 fois) : Merci pour tout, tu es vraiment gentille de me faire tous ces reviews.  
  
L'anonyme pas de nom : Elle s'en vient, Ah la voilà en bas !  
  
Morgane : Tu ne vas pas être la première a qui je vais le dire, merci et tu devrais lire le disclamer (tu vas comprendre pourquoi)  
  
Libellule : C'est gentil de ta part, merci ! Je vais te le dire à toi aussi, lit mon disclamer !  
  
Piloup : Merci pour tes encouragements ! mais tu devrais lire mon disclamer (tu vas comprendre)  
  
Mystikal (2 fois) : Lit mon disclamer tu vas comprendre ! Mais sinon je vais te le dire au prochain chapitre !  
  
SeveRogue : Elle vient la suite, patientez ! lolll  
  
Lufynette : Enfin une qui lit les disclamer ! Lolll. Merci pour tous tes encouragements, ça fait très plaisir !  
  
Fleur : Merci, je trouve ça vraiment gentils que tu me fasses tout ces reviews, ça l'aide à continuer !  
  
Vulcaine : Merci, j'espère que tu vas encore aimer au prochain chapitre !  
  
L'autre anonyme pas de nom : Merci et si c'est toi encore l'anonyme Merci 2 fois loll  
  
Elfina : Ah c'est trop gentil de ta part de me dire tout ça. Moi j'aime bien la traduire car elle est vraiment bonne ! Tu écris-tu des histoires toi ? Si tu lis mon petit mot pour toi tu me le diras, ou je devrais aller à ton profil, mais je préfère que ce soit toi qui me le dises. Encore merci pour ton super review.  
  
Amber Benson : Merci pour ton encouragement  
  
Sarah : La suite est là ! Régale-toi !  
  
Mymye-Potter: Loll, merci mais lit mon disclamer (tu vas comprendre)  
  
Malissandre : ouais, mais c'est que c'est un malefoy loll ! merci  
  
~0~  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Draco regarda son frère pendant qu'il se rendait à la table de l'ancienne maison de ses parents en espérant qu'elle deviendrait aussi celle de son frère.  
  
Après le dîner, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
" Monsieur Malefoy . . . ou devrais-je dire Monsieur Potter, je . . . "  
  
"Non, professeur Dumbledore, je ne suis plus Harry Potter, mon nom est Harry Ares Malefoy, je n'ai vécu que un an et demi en tant que Harry Potter, mais j'ai été élevé en tant que celui que je suis maintenant. Vous devez comprendre, que maintenant, je suis celui que mes parents appellent leurs fils."  
  
"Comme vous voudrez monsieur Malefoy, mais pour l'instant le nom que vous portez n'est pas le sujet sur lequel nous devons débattre. Vous devez comprendre, ce que le chapeau vous à dit à l'instant est tout à fait exact. Vous êtes le descendant des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Ceci n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Vous possédez en vous plus de pouvoir qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais pu avoir. Vous n'avez pas encore atteint le sommet de votre puissance, car tout ceci va se passer lorsque vous aurez 15 ans."  
  
" Oui, cela est très intéressant professeur mais, pourrions-nous parler de cela plus tard. Je voudrais savoir dans quelle maison je vais être ?"  
  
" Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que vous êtes apte de choisir, car vous êtes le seul qui le puisse. Vous vous en êtes rendu compte lors de la répartition, le chapeau a été incapable de vous placer."  
  
" C'est trop facile, je veux être avec Draco à Serpentard."  
  
" Et bien soit. Bienvenue à Poudlard Monsieur Malefoy." La conversation se termina sur cette phrase car Harry quittait déjà je bureau pour pouvoir rejoindre ceux qui allaient être ses compagnons de vie à l'école. Mais Harry n'avait pas entendu Albus murmurer quelque chose alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la pièce  
  
" Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu vas rester du bon coté et défaire Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Et aussi que c'était la bonne initiative de te laisser chez les Malefoy."  
  
Après quelques minutes de recherches. Harry trouva la salle commune des Serpentards, et trouva son frère devant le feu. Celui-ci arriva en courant quand il l'aperçut. "Tu es devenu un Serpentard ! " dit-il.  
  
" Je suis un Malefoy, à quoi tu t'attendais" répondit Harry qui souriait  
  
" Et bien . . . " dit Draco prétendant qu'il devait y penser.  
  
Harry rit et dit " Ferme-là, et montre-moi notre chambre à la place."  
  
~0~  
  
Le matin suivant, les frères Malefoy descendirent ensemble dans la grande salle avec tous les autres Serpentards. Ils étaient respecter par leurs compagnons. Ils parlaient tous très vivement. Mais bientôt le garçon du train vint vers eux. Ils avaient appris que son nom était Ron à la répartition.  
  
"Fou le camp Weasley " était tout ce que Draco avait dit alors qu'il le contournait accompagné de Harry et des deux autres gros gorilles qui riaient.  
  
Les quatre s'assirent et quelques instant après qu'ils aient commencé à déjeuner, un sifflement provenant du bras de Harry fit sursauter tous ceux qui l'entendirent, sauf bien sûr Harry et Draco qui étaient habitués à cela. Harry roula sa manche, ainsi on pouvait apercevoir un petit serpent. Le monde des autres tables le regardait maintenant bizarrement et quand Harry émis quelques sifflements comme pour répondre au serpent, quelques Serpentards même, sursautèrent et le regardèrent en horreur. Mais Harry, qui était habitué à ce comportement, les ignora totalement.  
  
" Qui a-t-il ? " demanda-t-il  
  
" Maître Aresss "  
  
" Quoi ? " demanda Harry  
  
" Vous allez être en retard en classe de Posssion. "  
  
" Oh Merde," Harry avait complètement oublié, il se retourna pour faire face à Draco et dit, " Nous allons être en retard pour le cours de potion, dépêches-toi, Rogue va nous tuer. ". Draco ne semblait pas du même avis.  
  
" Tu oublies que nous sommes des Serpentards ET des Malefoy, il ne va rien faire". Répondit-il alors qu'il se levait nonchalamment.  
  
Quelques instant plus tard Harry et Draco étaient assis dans la classe attendant les autres élèves et avant qu'ils ne le sachent, tout le monde était là, et le cours put commencer. Harry qui connaissait tout de ce que disait Rogue, ne l'écoutait pas, ce qui irritait en très haut point le professeur.  
  
" Monsieur Malefoy " demanda-t-il. Mais Harry et Draco levèrent les yeux simultanément vers le professeur. Harry qui avait remarqué le problème dit.  
  
  
  
" Dites juste Ares ou Draco, ça va aller mieux professeur"  
  
" Bon alors, Ares pourquoi ne prêtez-vous pas attention à mon cours ? "  
  
" Je n'en ai pas besoin."  
  
" Ah et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi le célèbre fourchelangue Malefoy n'enaurais pas besoin?"  
  
"Je sais déjà tout cela" répondit Harry  
  
"Alors qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?" demanda aussitôt le professeur Rogue qui pensait clouer le bec à cet insolent.  
  
" Cela donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant, professeur." Répondit Harry le plus simplement du monde.  
  
Rogue semblait stupéfié que Malefoy connaisse la réponse, mais ne baissa pas les bras. Il le regarda avec des yeux inquisiteurs et fini par dire, " Essayons encore une fois. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? "  
  
" Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons." Harry dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde et regarda le professeur comme s'il était fou, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses.  
  
" Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup, Malefoy ? " demanda sèchement Rogue  
  
" Lequel professeur ? " demanda innocemment Harry. Lorsqu'il répondait, il regardait Rogue droit dans les yeux. Quelques étudiants furent assez stupides pour rire de la situation. Rogue n'était pas du genre à perdre une opportunité d'enlever des points aux Gryffondors, et il en profita.  
  
"20 points de moins pour Gryffondor!" cria-t-il alors qu'un silence de mort s'installait dans la pièce. Rogue revint alors à son élève.  
  
" Et bien Ares, répondez ! "  
  
" Quel était la . . . Ah oui là, je me rappelle. Vous ne savez pas qu'il s'agit de la même plante professeur ? On le connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit ", répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. À ce moment précis, on aurait pu faire cuire quelque chose sur Rogue. Il bouillait de rage, mais dit silencieusement  
  
"15 points pour Serpentard" et dit plus fort " Et pourquoi vous ne copiez pas tout ça dans vos cahiers ! " aux autres étudiants pour ensuite tourner le dos à Ares et s'en aller.  
  
Au moment où Rogue ne pouvait plus l'entendre, Draco se pencha vers son frère et chuchota. "C'était trop génial ! Dorénavant, je te promets que je ne vais plus jamais te dire de cesser de lire ici ou dans la bibliothèque de père!"  
  
" Tu ne seras jamais capable de tenir cette promesse. "  
  
"Alors ça, c'est inoubliable et en plus tu nous as obtenu 15 points!" continua-il en ignorant le dernier commentaire de Harry.  
  
" Merci, mais c'était des questions faciles, même la sang-de-bourbe là-bas le savait" dit Harry en pointant une fille de Gryffondor.  
  
" Ah ça c'est Granger, elle est une miss je-sais-tout. "  
  
" Peu importe"  
  
~0~  
  
Après que le cours de Potion ait fini, c'était le temps du cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall, la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. C'était le premier cours de l'année et les deux frères étaient en retard. D'après les autres élèves, ce professeur était extrêmement sévère.  
  
" Allez Ares, nous allons être en retard, McGonagall va nous tuer !!" cria Draco à son frère.  
  
" Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu pourrais la manipuler à ton aise celle- là" se moqua Harry avec un sourire plaqué dans son visage.  
  
" Mais - Ah oublie ça, veux-tu, je ne le peux pas ! Dépêche ! " Ils se mirent à courir dans les corridors pour ne pas arriver en retard.  
  
Après un long discours sur comment la métamorphose pouvait être dangereuse, le professeur leur demanda de métamorphosé une allumette en une aiguille. Étonnamment Harry réussit du premier coup, ce qui le surpris, mais pas autant que le professeur McGonagall. Harry n'avait même pas prononcer la formule. Il avait juste imaginé qu'il changeait l'allumette en aiguille et pointer sa baguette dans la bonne direction pour que ça marche.  
  
Après cet exploit, McGonagall voulu savoir ce que le jeune Malefoy était capable de faire. Donc, elle le prit à part et l'amena dans une autre salle. Elle lui demanda d'exécuter quelques métamorphoses. Ils furent stupéfiés par le résultat : il pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle lui demandait ! Il pouvait même faire de la métamorphose de septième année ! Et le fait que les formules lui soit tout à fait étranger ne dérangeait pas du tout, la seule chose qu'il devait faire était d'imaginer la métamorphose ! Le professeur se dit alors qu'elle devait voir Albus plus tard pour l'interroger au sujet de Harry.  
  
~0~  
  
Alors que la semaine progressait, tout devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il réussissait tout ce qu'il tentait, mais ce qui était anormal c'était que Harry trouve tout cela facile, mais ça, il ne laissait pas savoir aux professeurs. L'histoire n'était ni difficile, ni facile puisqu'il aimait lire et connaissait un peu d'histoire, mais pas toute. Dans le cours de Soins aux animaux magiques, il savait même COMMENT s'y prendre avec les animaux, ce qui aida beaucoup même s'il ne connaissait pas grand chose sur eux.  
  
Le soir de la première journée d'école, Harry et Draco discutaient des classes et des matières à étudier. Mais la majeure partie du temps de leur discussion, ce fut Draco qui essaya de convaincre Harry d'écrire à leurs parents et de leur dire ce que le chapeau avait dit, à quel point tout allait et ainsi de suite, et peut-être s'ils savent quelque chose. Finalement, un long débat, Draco réussit et Harry capitula. Il alla prendre du papier à lettre et une plume et commença à rédiger.  
  
Cher Père Comment allez-vous, toi et mère ? Draco et moi sommes en forme et l'école est merveilleuse. Mais bien des choses étranges arrivent. Par exemple quand c'était mon tour d'être envoyer dans une maison, le chapeau cria le nom de toutes les maisons. La première fut Gryffondor, ce qui m'a rendu malade quand j'ai pensé que je serais placé là placer là, mais le directeur m'a laissé choisir, car le chapeau ne le pouvait pas. Dons maintenant, Draco et moi sommes dans la même maison, Serpentard. Toutefois, ce n'est pas la seule chose étrange qui s'est produite, j'ai pu faire tout ce que je voulais sans même prononcer de formule. Vous ne sauriez pas quelque chose à propos de cela ? Est-ce normal ? Professeur Dumbledore dit que je suis un descendant ou quelque chose du genre, mais je n'écoutais pas ce que cet imbécile d'amoureux de moldu, peut-être aurait dû. Quoi qu'il en soit, demain nous aurons notre première leçon de vol, non mais quelle plaisanterie! Si ce n'était pas pour tous ces sang-de-bourbe ici, nous pourrions jouer au Quidditch à la place! Saviez-vous que nous ne pouvons même pas être recruter pour l'équipe de la maison. C'est aliéné ! Bon je dois y aller, et Draco vous dit bonjour. Votre fils Harry Ares Malefoy  
  
Sur ce, Harry envoya la lettre chez lui avec son hibou Mercurius et revint à la salle commune des Serpentard. Alors qu'il descendait, les regards se fixèrent sur lui. Certains étaient hostiles, d'autre au contraire étaient impressionné puisqu'on leur avait tout raconté sur ce que Harry avait été capable de faire son premier jour et le fait qu'il soit un fourchelangue faisait peur a bien du monde. Ainsi quand Harry siffla en leur direction pour qu'ils cessent de le regarder, ils ont tous recommencer ce qu'ils faisaient quand il est entré. Pas qu'ils aient compris ce qu'il leur avait dit, mais ils ont pensé qu'il serait sage de ne pas rendre un fourchelangue fâché, considérant que le dernier connu était Lord Voldemort lui-même! Mais dès que Harry vit son frère, il les oublia et alla le rejoindre.  
  
" Draco! Je l'ai envoyé"  
  
" Super ! J'espère que père sait quelque chose." Répondit Draco enthousiasmé  
  
~0~  
  
Le matin suivant, Harry et Draco étaient assis à la grande salle. Ils mangeaient leur petit déjeuner quand le courrier arriva. Harry reçu cinq lettres et Draco quatre. La première lettre que Harry ouvra était celle de Lucius, leur père.  
  
Cher Harry Je suis très fier que mes deux fils aillent à Serpentard, pas que j'ai eu des doutes. Votre mère et moi-même allons très bien. Toutefois, je suis désoler de te dire que je ne sais pas grand chose a propos de tes pouvoirs ou d'où ils proviennent, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es extrêmement puissant. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus que cela mais je veux te dire que tu peux parler avec Dumbledore si tu as des questions, il doit savoir. Il est celui qui t'a donné à nous, et nous lui serons à jamais reconnaissant pour cela. À Noël cher fils, et donne à Draco un bonjour de notre part. Amour Mère et Père  
  
Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry la donna à Draco et après que lui-même aille finit de la lire, il la fit brûler et demanda. " Bon, qu'en dis-tu ?"  
  
"Wow, nous devons remercier Dumbledore pour t'avoir eu!" répondit Draco  
  
" Pas ça ! Devrais-je y demander ? "  
  
" Et bien, je pense que nous devrions d'abord essayer de trouver par nous- même".  
  
" Peut-être"  
  
Les autres lettres que les garçons avaient reçues étaient de leurs amis qui allaient à Drumstrang, Ils leur racontaient comment c'était la vie là-bas. Mais chacun avait une lettre rose qui sentait le parfum. Les deux, en même temps se regardèrent et ensuite aperçurent Pansy Parkinson qui agitait la main en leur direction. Harry eut un petit frisson dans le dos alors que son frère lâchait sa fourchette en disant qu'il n'avait plus faim.  
  
Toutefois, ils reçurent aussi la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela disait que Gringotts avait été cambriolé, mais que rien n'avait été pris et que le coffre avait été vidé la veille. On pensait que c'était l'oeuvre sorciers et sorcières qui étaient sous l'influence de la magie noire.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Harry se souvenu de quelque chose qui l'avait intrigué. Il avait vu Hagrid aller à la banque avec une lettre et dire que c'était une affaire top secrète de Poudlard ou quelque chose dans ce genre à l'un des gobelins et qu'il devait parler au patron. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit cette chose qu'on ait essayé de voler ? Non, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il voler quelque chose provenant d'une école ? Et bientôt toutes ces idées lui sortirent de la tête. Son frère et lui se levèrent pour aller en cours. 


	4. Hermione

Disclamer!  
  
  
  
Tous les personnages de la série Harry Potter ne m"appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling. L'histoire quant à elle est une traduction de Kattis Potter Black ! Allez lire ses histoires !  
  
Résumé!  
  
  
  
Que serait-il arrive si les Malefoy avait adopté Harry et l'avait élevé à la manière malefoy? Serait-il le même?  
  
JE PRÉVIENS TOUT LE MONDE !!! SI VOUS ME POSEZ DES QUESTIONS ET QUE VOUS VOULEZ DES RÉPONSES RAPIDES, JE VAIS LE FAIRE DANS LES REVIEWS. AUSSI COMME JE L'AVAIS DIT DANS L'AUTRE MESSAGE, LA VITESSE A LAQUELLE JE VAIS ÉCRIRE DEPENDRA DU NOMBRE DE REVIEW DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. Merci lolll  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Et bientôt toutes ces idées lui sortirent de la tête. Son frère et lui se levèrent pour aller en cours. Quand ils atteignirent le cours, Madame Hooch semblait impatiente de commencer. Mais pour Harry et Draco, ce n'était pas grand chose, puisqu'ils avaient déjà volé sur un balai.  
  
  
  
" Prenez vos balais " dit Madame Hooch.  
  
  
  
" Tu peux-tu croire ça ? Tu es probablement meilleur qu'elle pour voler." murmura Draco à son frère, qui murmura presque la même chose en retour.  
  
  
  
" Maintenant donner un coup au sol pour vous envoler"  
  
  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il donna un coup sur le sol et s'envola prestement dans les airs. Mais Draco ne semblait pas du même avis, il vint alors vers Neville et lui pris son rappelle-tout, celui là même qu'il avait reçu ce matin au déjeuner. Quelques secondes après, Draco était derrière Harry et essayait de lui parler, mais Harry le coupa net.  
  
  
  
" Harry regarde . . . "  
  
  
  
" Tu ne peux pas faire ça Draco, pas avec le professeur qui regarde, rend- le moi ! "  
  
  
  
" Quoi ? " demanda Draco un peu surpris.  
  
  
  
" Tu ne peux pas le lui prendre quand les professeurs regardent imbécile ! Tu vas nous mettre dans le trouble!"  
  
  
  
" Mais non, je ne vais pas nous mettre dans le trouble"  
  
  
  
" Oui ! REND le moi ! "  
  
  
  
" S'il le veut. Il a juste l'attraper lui-même !" dit Draco en parlant de Néville alors qu'il lançait l'objet au loin.  
  
  
  
Harry, qui savait que le stupide Gryffondor ne serait pas capable de l'attraper, vola sans penser à la vitesse à laquelle il allait pour ensuite attraper le rappelle-tout devant la fenêtre du bureau du professeur McGonagall, où Rogue était en train d'argumenter avec ses collègues. Harry fit un arrêt abrupt. Quand il l'attrapa, Harry descendit vers le sol, en le rendant à un Gryffondor très surpris,  
  
  
  
" Tiens le voilà, désoler pour Draco" dit- il s'envolant dans le ciel encore une fois.  
  
  
  
Mais seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue arrivait et demandait à voir Harry. Neville et Hermione qui pensait que Harry allait avoir des problèmes vinrent vers Rogue (ce qui pris beaucoup de courage è Neville) et dirent,  
  
  
  
"Il n'a rien fait de mal professeur, il la seulement attrapé pour moi"  
  
  
  
"Londubat, je me fou pas mal de vous et de vos problèmes, ce que je veux, c'est parler à Ares Malefoy". Et après avoir dit ça il les contourna.  
  
  
  
"Ares! Descendez ici ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !" cria Snape au garçon qui était au coté de son frère comme à l'habitude.  
  
  
  
" Souhaites moi bonne chance Draco!" dit Harry alors qu'il allait se poser sur le sol.  
  
  
  
" Tu n'en as pas besoin ! " lui cria en retour Draco. La seul chose que Harry su, c'est qu'il se tenait devant son professeur qui lui dit seulement.  
  
  
  
" Venez avec moi Malefoy IMMÉDIATEMENT ! "  
  
  
  
Dès que les deux arrivèrent au château, Rogue se rendit dans une classe et revint avec un serpentard de sixième année.  
  
  
  
" Flint, voici Ares Malefoy, notre nouvel attrapeur."  
  
  
  
" Pardon ?" demanda Harry alors qu'il regardait son professeur stupéfié.  
  
  
  
" Vous m'avez bien entendu à ce que je sache Malefoy, à moins que vous n'ayez des problèmes d'audition."  
  
  
  
" H . . . Ares, tu vas être le plus jeune attrapeur depuis au moins un siècle ! Attend que père apprenne ça ! " hurla Draco dans l'excitation à son frère dans le grand hall dès qu'il entendit la nouvelle.  
  
  
  
" Prend ça cool, Draco. Tu m'as déjà vu jouer auparavant,"  
  
  
  
" Ouais, mais la tu es dans l'équipe de Serpentard!"  
  
  
  
" Le premier match est demain, contre Gryffondor "  
  
  
  
" Tu vas les battre facilement !"  
  
  
  
Avant que Harry l'ait su, le match était commencé et il attendait que le vif d'or soit relâcher. C'était fait ! Il commença par voler un peu autour de Thomsen, l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, puis le jeu commença.  
  
  
  
Après 15 minutes, Harry vit le vif d'or passer devant l'estrade des professeurs. Harry vola le plus vite qu'il le put, mais c'était trop tard, quand il arriva, la balle était partie.  
  
  
  
La deuxième fois que Harry le vit, à peu près 15 minutes après, il vola plus vite que jamais pour l'obtenir, mais il n'était pas seul, Thomsen l'avait vu et était après aussi. Mais il n'était pas assez près. Quelques secondes après que Harry ne l'ait vu, il avait la petite balle dorée dans la paume de sa main C'est ainsi que Serpentartd gagna ce match !  
  
  
  
Après le match, il y eut une fête dans la sale commune des Serpentard. Tout le monde présent félicita Harry, lui disant comment il avait été étonnant sur le terrain. Par contre, Draco lui essayait d'attirer l'attention de Harry pour pouvoir lui parler en privé. Il réussit enfin (on ne sait pas trop comment surtout avec Pansu qui était une vrai glue ambulante) à attraper Harry par le collet après une heure.  
  
  
  
" J'ai trouvé ce livre à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, ça parle des fondateurs de Poudlard et de leurs familles" dit Draco quand ils atteignirent leur dortoir.  
  
  
  
" TU étais à la BIBLIOTHÈQUE ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! "  
  
  
  
"Hey, j'étais la pour toi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé ceci. Ça parle des descendants ou quelque chose dans ce genre, je ne l'ai pas lu, je n'étais pas sûr si ce que Dumbledore avait dit était vrai."  
  
  
  
"Ok, je vais y jeter un coup d'oeil, merci"  
  
  
  
"Draco! Regarde !" dit Harry alors qu'il avait la face quasiment collé à une page du livre.  
  
  
  
" Tu l'as trouvé ? "  
  
  
  
" Regarde" dit-il, pointant une page du livre, où un arbre généalogique était dessiné.  
  
  
  
" Ta MÈRE était la descendante de Serdaigle et de SERPENTARD! C'est trop Cool !"  
  
  
  
" Je suis le descendant de SERPENTARD ! Je pensais qu'elle était une sang de bourbe ! Attend, mon père aussi était un descendant. Mais . . . des deux autres fondateurs " finit-il par une voix plus morne.  
  
  
  
" Je ne peux pas le croire, Harry tu es le descendant des quatre maisons réunies, j'imagine que Dumbledore disait la vérité après tout."  
  
  
  
" J'imagine aussi, mais GRYFFONDOR " dit Harry agacé  
  
  
  
" Ouais, mais tu ne peux pas tout avoir dans la vie, même si on dirait que c'est le contraire aujourd'hui." Mais Harry ne semblait toujours pas heureux.  
  
  
  
" Ah, reviens en, tu es le descendant de SERPENTARD ! "  
  
  
  
" Ça veut dire que je suis lié à Voldemort, l'assassin de mes parents biologiques. Ma famille s'est entretués"  
  
  
  
" Ne pense pas comme ça, Harry."  
  
  
  
" Ouais je pense que tu as raison"  
  
  
  
Le jour suivant, Harry ne pouvait plus attendre. Il voulait en savoir plus, et décida d'aller parler à Dumbledore. Il marchait lentement sans vraiment se pressé vers le bureau du directeur et arriva enfin à destination. Il dit le mot de passe et entra où Dumbledore semblait l'attendre.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Harry, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda Albus souriant au garçon.  
  
  
  
" Je voudrais en savoir plus sur mon héritage."  
  
  
  
" Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, donc vous êtes le descendant des quatre fondateurs réunis."  
  
  
  
" Je sais déjà ceci, mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est qu'est-ce que cela implique, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" demanda Harry.  
  
  
  
" Les fondateurs de Poudlard venaient de familles très puissantes et il en demeura ainsi. Toutefois, vous possédez en vous plus de puissance que n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière. Et ce n'est pas juste le sang qui coule dan vos veines, qui vous rend spécial, mais bien le don que Merlin vous a donné. Vous avez été choisi afin de devenir l'héritier de Merlin. Il n'eut jamais d'enfant, mais il fit un sortilège qui allait donner tous ses pouvoirs à un enfant digne de les recevoir quand il en aurait besoin. Vous êtes devenu cet enfant la nuit du meurtre de vos parents. Maintenant, votre destin est de débarrasser les monde des sorciers de Lord Voldemort " dit Dumbledore regardant droit dans les yeux de Harry.  
  
  
  
" Ça, je l'ai déjà fait à l'âge de un an." Répondit Harry quelque peu surpris.  
  
  
  
"Non, vous ne l'avez qu'affaibli. Vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour pouvoir développer les pouvoirs que vous a donnés Merlin, mais vous avez été choisi. Vous ne pourrez pas les utiliser avant l'âge de 15 ans".  
  
  
  
" Ah . . . mais . . . pourquoi moi ?"  
  
  
  
" Vous êtes une bonne personne et vous avez un grand coeur."  
  
  
  
"Non, je ne le suis pas, je suis un serpentard"  
  
  
  
" Vous avez choisi ça, et Serpentard n'est pas la maison du mal, mais bien de l'ambition. Ce qui est une de vos vertus."  
  
  
  
" Merci professeur. "  
  
  
  
" Mais bienvenu Harry, et si jamais vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, vous savez où me trouver." Harry sourit et quitta la pièce, mais aussitôt qu'il passa le pas de la porte, il sentit la nécessité de demander quelque chose à Dumbledore. Il fit demi-tour et entra de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
  
  
" Ah, Harry, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt." dit Dumbledore, les yeux scintillants.  
  
  
  
" Et bien j'aurais une question à vous poser"  
  
  
  
" Et bien, posez-là et je verrai si je peux y répondre."  
  
  
  
" Merci, vous avez affirmé que j'étais bel et bien le descendant des quatre fondateurs, cela veux-t-il dire que Poudlard m'appartient?"  
  
  
  
" Oui, c'est le cas. Non seulement Poudlard vous appartient, mais aussi la fortune des Potter comme celle des Malefoy, comme ils ont dû déjà vous en glisser un mot."  
  
  
  
"Non, ils n'ont pas insisté sur ce fait, je suis un Malefoy. J'ai tout ce que je demande et j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas vu la nécessité de me faire part de ces choses."  
  
  
  
" Je suppose que vous avez raison. Toutefois les Potter sont l'une des familles les plus riches du monde. Tout cet argent vous appartient, ainsi que la fortune de Merlin, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et la moitié de celle de Serpentard. L'autre partie est è Tom Jédusor. Vous êtes les deux derniers héritiers vivants.  
  
  
  
"Ok. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vous demande cela."  
  
  
  
" Alors pourquoi?" demanda Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
" J'ai vu M. Hagrid à Gringotts avant que l'école commence, il était aller cherche quelque chose. Affaire de Poudlard a-t-il dit. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est aller chercher. "  
  
  
  
" J'ai peur que je ne puisse pas vous répondre"  
  
  
  
" Poudlard m'appartient, j'ai le droit et j'exige de savoir ce qui est caché à ici."  
  
  
  
"Très bien, c'est la pierre philosophale. " répondit Dumbledore à contre- coeur.  
  
  
  
" Pourquoi c'est à Poudlard ?"  
  
  
  
" Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr dans le monde des sorciers. Et d'après ce qu'on entend, Voldemort serait après la pierre."  
  
  
  
" C'est pourquoi le chien à trois-têtes est là?"  
  
  
  
" Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de ce chien?"  
  
  
  
" Les escaliers ont décidé de changer de place quand Draco et moi étions dessus, et nous nous sommes retrouvés là-bas, et . . . bien on est tombé sur ce . . . chien."  
  
  
  
"Je vois."  
  
  
  
" Merci, et je suis désoler si j'ai été grossier auparavant." dit Harry un peu honteux.  
  
  
  
" C'est compréhensible, mais ne parlez de cela à personne, et je parle de la pierre".  
  
  
  
" Je le promets, bon et bien au revoir professeur" Après la courte conversation, Harry se retira pour pouvoir retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard où son frère devait l'attendre.  
  
  
  
" Ares ça t'en a pris du temps, où étais-tu !?! cria son frère quand celui- ci entra dans pièce où justement Draco était.  
  
  
  
" Je suis allé parler à Dumbledore " répliqua calmement Harry  
  
  
  
" Ah, et t'a t'il expliqué quelque chose ? "  
  
  
  
" Ouais, mais je vais t'en parler plus tard"  
  
  
  
Après l'entretien avec le directeur, le temps à Poudlard semblait passer aussi vite que les rares évènements, exceptions faîtes pour les quelques batailles entre Harry (qui est en quelque sorte le chef de la gang des Serpentard) et Tony Wilier et Ron Weasley ( qui sont les chefs des Gryffondor). S'en que personne ne s'en aperçoive, c'était Halloween.  
  
  
  
Tous les élèves étaient assis dans la grande salle, parlant avec énergie de tout et de rien, quand le professeur Quirrel entra en courant et criant comme un fou.  
  
  
  
" Un Troll dans le donjon !" sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. La panique générale commença dans la salle, mais Dumbledore contrôla rapidement ce détail, et demanda aux préfets de faire monter les élèves dans leurs salles communes.  
  
  
  
Mais quand les Serpentard passèrent devant le groupe des Gryffondor, Draco les entendit parler de la je-sais-tout nommée Granger. Il se tourna vers Harry en riant pour lui dire.  
  
  
  
" Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle, cette Gryffondor, la sang-de-bourbe, est cachée dans les toilettes ! Weasley lui a dit quelque chose de méchant qui l'a blessé !".  
  
  
  
" Quoi! Le troll pourrait la trouver!" dit Harry paniqué.  
  
  
  
" Et alors "  
  
  
  
" Nous devons la sauver, elle pourrait se faire tuer!"  
  
  
  
" Une sang de bourbe de moins, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?"  
  
  
  
"Draco, tu ne penses pas vraiment ça ! Elle pourrait MOURIR. Pas juste quitter l'école. Tu n'as pas à venir si tu ne veux pas ". Après avoir crier cela, Harry couru le plus vite qu'il le put mais Draco lui cria après en courant derrière lui."  
  
  
  
" Hey, attend moi! Je viens avec toi, je ne veux pas que mon idiot de frère aille se tuer tout seul. Peut-être que tu aurais dû être place à Gryffondor après tout. Tu as cette bravoure à la con en toi".  
  
  
  
" J'ai été placé là aussi, tu ne t'en souviens pas, et puis de toute façon cette maison ne me conviens pas, je ne suis pas fait pour être là-bas, je suis bien trop intelligent et vicieux ! cria en retour Harry. Bientôt Draco était à ses cotés et courait avec lui. Après quelques minutes, ils virent le troll entrer dans les toilettes et Draco chuchota.  
  
  
  
" Elle est là-bas, qu'est-ce qu'on est suppose faire maintenant ? "  
  
  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il suivit en courant le troll avec Draco sur les talons. Mais dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils virent le troll brandirent sa massue au-dessus de l'endroit exact où se cachait Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Harry, c'est quoi le plan?" demanda Draco, criant pour être sûr que la question aurait entendu. Mais au même moment Harry pointait sa baguette vers le troll et criait :  
  
  
  
"Stupéfix!" et le troll arrêta de bouger pour ensuite tomber sur le sol.  
  
  
  
Les professeurs durent entendre l'énorme bruit puisque Rogue, McGonagall et Quirrel surgirent dans la pièce, essoufflés.  
  
  
  
" Vous deux avez beaucoup d'explication à me donner !" cria McGonagall aux deux garçons en face d'elle.  
  
  
  
Avant que Harry ou Draco puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione prit la parole.  
  
  
  
" C'est entièrement de ma faute professeur. Malefoy et . . . Malefoy m'ont sauvés. Je suis dans les toilettes depuis que Ron m'ait dit quelque chose de blessant, et je ne me sentais pas d'humeur pour aller au banquet. Je voulais être seule. Si Ares n'était pas venu, je serais probablement morte."  
  
  
  
À la mention de son nom, elle lui sourit, mais les deux garçons la regardait, stupéfaits. Alors le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers eux et demanda,  
  
  
  
"Cela est-il vrai ? Pourquoi vouliez vous sauver Miss Granger vous deux ?"  
  
  
  
" Personne ne mérite de mourir professeur, même s'ils sont d'origine moldue, ou nés de parents moldus. Draco a entendu quelques Gryffondor dirent que Hermione était ici, et j'ai couru pour venir la chercher, mais mon frère ne m'aurait pas laissé y aller seul, alors il est également venu." Dit Harry regardant professeur McGonagall directement dans les yeux.  
  
  
  
" Très bien alors, dix points vont être donnés à chacun de vous, pour de la chance seulement. Pas beaucoup de première année pourrait être capable de maîtriser un Troll des montagnes adulte et survive pour le raconter !"  
  
  
  
Après ceci, Hermione et les deux autres professeurs quittèrent la pièce et Rogue se tourna vers les deux garçons et les regarda avec fierté.  
  
  
  
Alors il dit "Ares, ceci était un merveilleux sortilège, encore 10 points pour vous. Mais comment l'avez vous appris. Les étudiants ne sont pas supposés l'apprendre avant la 4e année ".  
  
  
  
" J'ai beaucoup lu dans ma vie professeur ".  
  
  
  
" Très bien. "  
  
" Je ne peux pas croire que tu as risqué ta vie pour une SANG DE BOURBE !" cria un serpentard à Harry quand il apprit le sauvetage.  
  
  
  
Mais Harry répliqua calmement "Personne ne mérite de mourir, personne sauf Voldemort."  
  
  
  
Après que Harry aille prononcer le nom maudit, tout le monde trembla, et Draco hurla.  
  
  
  
" Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, ne prononce pas son nom !" et un autre cria  
  
  
  
" Comment peut-tu dire de tel chose sur le seigneur des Ténèbres ! "  
  
  
  
" Non mais on s'en fou, on vient de ramasser 30 points d'un coup alors arrêter de nous harceler avec vos conneries!"  
  
  
  
Le silence se fit, et bientôt tout redevînt normal. C'était comme si on acceptait cette évidence. Harry monta dans son dortoir et se coucha sans dire un mot à son frère. Il s'endormit et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves. Le matin suivant, quand Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la grande salle, les murmures fusèrent de partout.  
  
  
  
" Choses normales quoi ?! " pensa Harry  
  
  
  
" Pourquoi un serpentard voudrait sauver une sang de bourbe?"  
  
  
  
" Des Serpentard qui sauvent des Gryffondor, maintenant, non d'un chien c'est une farce"  
  
  
  
" Peut-être n'est-il pas si mauvais que ça après tout, il a sauvé cette fille et a redonné le rappelle-tout à Neville ". Les murmures fusaient de partout. Mais Harry et Draco étaient habitués aux chuchotements, même si habituellement ils n'étaient pas de ce genre, et ils les ignorèrent.  
  
  
  
Ce qui était difficile d'ignorer c'est Hermione qui se dirigeait vers eux.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
note auteur :  
  
  
  
Et bien je suis désoler du retard, mais comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre petit message, j'ai tout effacer par mégarde,  
  
  
  
mais je veux surtout vous dire que je vais écrire à la vitesse du nombre de review que je vais recevoir, tout va dépendre de vous. Je ne donne pas de nombre exact, mais je vous fais assez confiance..  
  
  
  
Pour l'histoire j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, j'ai tout effacer le samedi 14 décembre, alors imaginez comment je me suis forcé alors loll, je veux des review,  
  
  
  
Maintenant c'est l'heure des remerciements  
  
  
  
Luffynette : excuse moi je n'ai pas encore lu ta traduction (enfin je crois) et ne t'inquiète pas, m'a te faire un review à chaque chapitre, sauf bien sur si t'a 50 chapitres, sinon ça va être long. Ah et merci pour tes encouragements  
  
  
  
Severogue : Lol, merci  
  
  
  
Fleur : Toi, ça fait chaud au c?ur de savoir que tu lis mes fic, merciiii  
  
  
  
Sarah : hey merci, c'est super cool ce que tu m'as écrit, désoler du retard. Mais le réel, c'est que rajoute souvent ma petite touche, mais l'auteur a dit que c'était correct alors. Je me suis permit loll  
  
  
  
Majandra : non je ne passerais pas directement à la 5e année lol, car cette fic ci n'est pas de moi loll. Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 4 de Et si . . . mais comme j'ai les autres fics à entretenir c'est dur, mais bon. Merci de tes encouragements.  
  
  
  
Nadia : loll, j'avoue j'aime bien quand Harry a un coté méchant  
  
  
  
Nina : lol, j'avoue ouais, mais merci !  
  
  
  
Mymye Potter : Non, pas pour vrai, elle est super bonne ta fic !!! mais si tu veux l'arrêter, c'est ton choix. Merci pour tout.  
  
  
  
Iorek Marie Byrnikson : Désoler du retard loll. Mais elle va bientôt aussi arriver l'autre suite.  
  
  
  
JAI RÉUSSI LOLLL !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************REVIEW******************************** 


End file.
